Un nouveau départ
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: OS/Caroline devient amnésique dans des circonstances inconnues. Elle n'est qu'une marionnette pourtant il faudra qu'elle se reconstruise. Centric Caroline mais Klaroline aussi


**Et me revoilà avec un OS, il n'y aura pas de suites même si cette histoire laisse place à beaucoup de mystère. Bon, je ne prends pas en compte ce qui s'est passé dans TO, Hayley n'a jamais couché avec Klaus, et par ailleurs Caroline paraîtra OCC mais c'est normal pour quelqu'un d'amnésique. La seule chose qui s'est passée c'est la scène du 3.11. Katherine n'est pas dans le corps d'Elena et n'est jamais redevenue humaine. Voilà, un petit OS ne fait pas de mal vu comment le fandom Klaroline est traitée par Julie Plec & co. Bonne lecture, si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

* * *

Tandis que le brouillard recouvrait une bonne partie de la forêt, une forme humaine se trouvait allongée sur le sol. Ses cheveux blonds éparpillaient dans des feuilles, et ses vêtements tâchaient de sang, la jeune femme était mal en point. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un bond, elle constata à quel point elle pouvait être rapide en même pas quelques secondes, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la forêt. Un sentiment d'exaltation l'envahit, elle se sentait puissante et vivante à tel point qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait.

« Caroline ? », demanda une voie inconnue.  
Une femme, environ de son âge, très jolie avec le visage encadré de cheveux bruns ondulés et la peau plutôt foncée. Elle avait un air soucieux sur son visage.  
« C'est à moi que tu parles .  
- Caroline, c'est moi, Bonnie...  
- Je m'appelle Caroline! »

La dénommée Bonnie écarquilla les yeux d'un air horrifié. Tandis que Caroline semblait fascinée par cette révélation. Avec un petit sourire, elle disparut et réapparut derrière Bonnie et éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Caroline... tu dois venir avec moi, murmura Bonnie complètement paniquée.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de venir, je veux courir dans la forêt, répondit Caroline.  
- Caroline, tu es un vampire, tu peux être dangereuse pour ceux que tu croises, il faut que tu viennes. Ta mère, Liz, est inquiète. »  
Caroline était fascinée par tous les concepts qui défilaient dans les paroles de Bonnie : « vampire », « mère », « danger », elle en frissonnait et en était terriblement curieuse. Il devait y avoir sans doute quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui donnerait une explication et un sens à sa vie.  
« D'accord, je te suis... » obtempéra Caroline après réflexion.

C'est ainsi que Bonnie, qui ne paraissait pas rassurée entraîna Caroline à travers la forêt. Le jeune vampire était aux aguets, elle entendait des sons fascinants venant des arbres qui raisonnaient comme une étrange berceuse, sans oublier les petits bruits provenant du feuillage et de la pelouse. C'était aussi une fascination visuelle, elle voyait chaque détail des arbres, les insectes rampants dessus et le grignotant, les moindres reliefs des pétales de fleurs. Caroline était conquise par le charme de ce lieu, elle ne voulait pas le quitter et y rester pour l'éternité.

A présent, Bonnie qui en chemin lui expliquait qu'elles étaient amies et qu'elle avait une autre amie du nom d'Elena, lui parlait de sa mère, de son père de son ex petit-ami Tyler. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle-même était une sorcière. Rien de tout ceci ne paraissait cohérent à Caroline qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« Caroline ! Mon bébé... », hurla une voie.

Une femme, dans la quarantaine environ se jeta sur elle et l'a serra contre elle. Caroline ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, seulement que la femme sentait drôlement bon à tel point que sans en avoir conscience, elle baissa son visage vers le cou de cette femme et s'apprêta à plantait ses dents dans sa jugulaire. C'était normal et naturel. Mais Caroline n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin et fut prise d'une violente migraine.

« Liz, vous devriez faire attention, elle ne se souvient de rien », fit Bonnie.

La dénommée Liz recula et son visage se tordit de douleur. L'espace d'un instant Caroline eut envie de faire disparaître cette douleur, de l'emportait loin, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle voulait juste voir le visage de cette femme sourire à nouveau.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose, elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa chaire et sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle ne fit aucun rêve et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une pièce froide et sombre.

« Bon retour Blondie », la salua un parfait inconnu.

C'était un homme au visage pâle, aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Il arborait un air cynique et sans savoir pourquoi, il déplut immédiatement à Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda Caroline

Le ton de sa voie était hostile, Caroline ne comprenait pas comment tous ces mots s'enchevêtraient dans son esprit pour devenir des paroles, des phrases. Elle connaissait leur existence de toute évidence mais son esprit était comme un labyrinthe, elle ne savait pas d'où venait ses flots de paroles.

« Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé, tu ne m'apprécies toujours pas, même amnésique. Mais va falloir mettre les choses au clair Blondie, il faut que tu te souviennes et rapidement. Nous sommes en danger et le fait que tu aies perdu la mémoire est plus qu'inquiétant. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Je me suis réveillée ce matin, répondit simplement Caroline.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort blond...

- Laisse-là tranquille Damon, je m'en occupe, interrompit une autre voie.

- Comme tu voudras frangin, elle ne semble pas coopérative... »

Le deuxième homme entra, et prit la place du dénommé Damon. Il fit signe à Caroline de le suivre. Il se prénommé Stefan et se présenta comme étant son meilleur ami. Il lui réexpliqua ce que Bonnie lui avait déjà expliqué.

« Il te faut un électrochoc, donc tu vas revivre ton quotidien comme tu en avais l'habitude de le faire. Ça t'aideras peut être à te souvenir », fit Stefan ayant l'air de trouver son idée géniale.

La semaine fut donc bien ennuyeuse, on exigeait d'elle qu'elle se nourrisse avec des poches de sang alors qu'elle aurait tellement aimé croquer un ou deux cou, ils avaient l'air si appétissant. Ses activités l'ennuyaient aussi, bien que ses « amies » se montraient cordiales et gentilles avec elle. Caroline ne comprenait pas le concept de l'amitié, Stefan était son meilleur ami, mais Elena et Bonnie l'étaient aussi. Tout ce qu'elle savait ce que les amis prenaient soin les un des autres. Et Caroline tentait de faire de son mieux malgré quelques incidents, elle faillit vider un autre de ses amis du nom de Matt, mordre Bonnie à plusieurs reprises. La seule personne qui n'était pas en danger en présence de Caroline était Liz. Liz n'était pas son amie, c'était sa mère et sa présence apaisait Caroline. Pourtant encore une fois le concept d'amour maternel lui échappait mais peu importait, Caroline aimait que Liz prenne soin d'elle.

Les activités de Caroline se limitaient à aller en cour, préparer des fêtes. Ce qui au bout d'un moment commença à l'agacé. Comment son « ancien elle » arrivait à tenir le coup ? Parfois elle croisait Damon qui était le petit ami d'Elena et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait un ressentiment naissait en elle. Ce qui fait qu'Elena baissait dans son estime aussi sans qu'elle en sache la raison. Elle détestait les voir s'embrasser, se sourire. Leur complicité en était écœurant et si elle l'avait pu, Caroline aurait vidé le contenu de ses poches de sang dans les toilettes. Parfois Damon l'observait d'un air calculateur, essayait de lui demander de quoi elle se souvenait. Caroline se sentait mise à l'écart quand elle voyait que Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Elena tenaient des réunions sans elle. Pourtant un soir, elle fit un rêve terrifiant.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Caroline._

_- Tu te rappel de cette forêt ? Et de cet arbre, c'est précisément ici que toi et Klaus avaient sauvagement baisé comme des..._

_- La ferme, hurla Caroline, tu ne peux pas être derrière tout ça, ça ne peut pas être toi._

_- Pourtant c'est bien moi, répondit froidement son interlocuteur._

_- Tu es une sacrée pourriture, un déchet..._

_- J'en aie marre de tes petits jugements. Tu vas m'être d'une grande utilité... »_

_Caroline sentit une poigne de fer lui saisir le coude et l'a forcé à lever le visage, elle hurla, se débattit sans résultats. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres après avoir entendu un ricanement moqueur._

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut, devait-elle informer quelqu'un de ce rêve ? Stefan lui avait demandé de le faire si elle se rappela d'un événement anormal mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle se sentait différente, une terrible impression lui glaça le sang. Elle était une marionnette, une pauvre et simple marionnette dont une personne inconnue tirer les ficelles. D'un geste automatique Caroline se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la maison de Bonnie. Sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait réellement, elle se cacha et attendit. Elle vit au loin son amie sortir de chez elle. Il faisait sombre, c 'était parfait. Caroline sortit ses crocs et aussi rapide que l'éclaire attaqua Bonnie par derrière. Par la suite, elle mordit son poignée et fit avalé son sang de force à Bonnie, elle y mit tellement de force que la jeune sorcière s'étouffa. Caroline relâcha le corps qui tomba comme une poupée de chiffon au sol. Cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui avait prit, elle quitta malgré tout les lieux de son crime et repartit chez elle. Le lendemain sans surprise, elle ne vit pas Bonnie. Par peur d'être soupçonnée, tel un automate, Caroline accomplit toutes les tâches qui lui avait été attribué tout en gardant à l'œil les déplacements d'Elena, Damon et Stefan.

Elle fut rassurée de ne pas être soupçonnée et encore plus rassurée d'apprendre que Bonnie avait survécu et qu'elle était à présent un vampire. Caroline se lançait dans la préparation minutieuse de fête en l'honneur de la St Valentin. Tout devait être parfait. L'organisateur de cette fête, un jeune homme du nom de Mike était particulièrement maniaque et pointilleux. Il attribuait en ce moment même les places des personnes invités et tenait à ce qu'Elena soit placée entre Stefan et Damon alors que cette dernière était en couple avec Damon et que Stefan ne supportait pas sa vue. Pour prouver que la Virginie n'était pas un État conservateur et réactionnaire, il tenait à mettre en scène une romance d'origine gay tirée des livres d'Anne Rice. C'était un thème sur les vampires. Mike étant probablement d'une des familles fondatrices de Mystic Fall, il n'était pas étonnant que ce thème l'inspire tant.

La romance concernait Louis et Lestat. Et aussi hilarant que ça puisse paraître, il avait son casting d'acteur avec Matt Donovan dans le rôle de Lestat et Tyler Lockwood pour le rôle de Louis. Mike avait demandé à Caroline pour la conclusion du spectacle si c'était possible d'avoir Jeremy Gilbert. Ce dernier n'était pas des plus populaires depuis sa résurrection, tous le monde pensait qu'il s'était fait passer pour mort. Et Mike souhaitait changé cela. Caroline, agacée d'entendre les pépiements de Mike, accepta. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle tiendrait avant de planter ses dents dans le cou de l'organisateur.

Le soir même, Caroline apprit par sa mère que Bonnie avait disparu. Il devenait vital que Caroline se souvienne. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas. Elle avait fait du mal à quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme une amie, quelqu'un qui tentait de l'aider et elle ne voulait plus y penser. D'un autre côté, elle essayait de comprendre son ancienne vie, pourquoi vivait-elle ainsi ? Caroline se sentait prisonnière de cette petite ville et souhaitait visiter toutes les forêts du monde. Elle supportait rarement qu'il y ait du monde autour d'elle, ses sens de vampire l'a rendait trop sensible et trop sauvage.

Elle repensa à son rêve et à la personne évoquée se prénommant Klaus. Curieuse, elle demande des explications à sa mère qui mal à l'aise l'informa que Klaus était un vampire original en partie loup garou. Il était responsable de nombreuses morts. Qu'il avait eu un intérêt romantique pour elle mais qu'il était parti par la suite.

Le reste des réponses concernant Klaus elle l'obtenu de Tyler. Il lui raconta que Klaus et elle avait eu une liaison charnelle. Peu satisfaite de ses réponses, et malgré le mécontentement d'Elena, Caroline voulu entrer en contact avec ce dernier. Ayant réussit à obtenir le numéro de Klaus du portable de Damon, elle composa... puis raccrocha. Elle ne pouvait pas contacter Klaus, il fallait qu'elle prépare cette fichue fête et Caroline n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille tant que ce n'était pas fait.

Malgré la disparition de Bonnie, Caroline insista auprès d'Elena pour qu'elle soit présente à cette fête. Damon et Stefan acceptèrent aussi de l'accompagner. Le matin de la fête, Caroline se prépara minutieusement, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait réussit à hypnotisé sa mère et à l'envoyé loin de Mystic Fall, personne n'était au courant. Caroline en avait profité pour détruire la verveine. Elle cherchait aussi un pieu spécial mais abandonna l'idée. Il était temps d'aller à cette fête. Elle se maquilla discrètement, releva ses cheveux blonds en un chignon élaboré et enfila une robe verte qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle arriva quelque peu en retard, l'entrée de la salle de spectacle elle croisa le regard mécontent de Mike. Elle s'excusa brièvement et pénétra dans la pièce. Le spectacle avait déjà commencé, Caroline s'installa à côté de Damon qui émit une exclamation moqueuse. Observant attentivement la mise en scène, Caroline pouvait bien dire que Tyler était le pire acteur du monde, quant à Matt, il était légèrement mieux. Le spectacle semblait ne plus en finir quand finalement quelques applaudissements polis retentirent. Caroline vit Jeremy montait sur scène pour clôturer le final. Ce fut à ce moment-là que sous le regard épouvanté des spectateurs que Tyler bondit sur Jeremy et lui arracha un bras.

Caroline affichait un regard impassible, cela fait partie de la mise en scène après tout, tandis que Damon, Stefan et Elena s'étaient levé et essayèrent de monter sur la scène lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« Je vois que ce spectacle a amené de nombreux fans...excités »

Caroline toujours en spectatrice impassible vit les yeux du trio s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Kol... c'est Kol... ,balbutia Elena avec stupéfaction.

- Comment a-t-il pu retourner à la vie celui-là ? Cracha Damon

- Là est toutes la question mes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toutes la salle semblait indifférente. Caroline vit Mike monter sur scène avec le micro.

« Votre petite sorcière a crée tellement de failles à force de jouer avec la vie et la mort que j'en ait trouvé une. J'ai décidé de me venger, en mon nom mais aussi aux nom de tous les vampires morts pour ton égoïsme Elena Gilbert »

Jeremy se tortillait toujours de douleur sur scène, Elena suppliait Caroline d'intervenir, Stefan et Damon semblaient dépassé et Matt était comme en transe.

« Tuer une lignée de vampire pour savoir à quel frère tu allais ouvrir tes jambes, je dois dire que même Katerina n'y aurait jamais songé aussi égoïste soit-elle. Tu n'es pas si différente d'elle, tu es pire en fait te cachant derrière un masque bienveillant, tu ne sers que tes petits intérêts Elena »

Mike/Kol fit signe à Caroline de s'avancer. Cette dernière obtempéra.

« Voici ma complice involontaire...

- Vous l'avez détruite, hurla Elena

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, je lui donne un nouveau départ en échange de sa participation implicite. Elle est la première à avoir découvert mon retour mais grâce à elle, j'ai pu former un plan d'action. Elle était tellement ennuyeuse avec son attitude à juger tous le monde. Je lui aie enlevé toutes ses inhibitions et son éducation hypocrite qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle était.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Caroline, chérie, le spectacle ne va pas être beau à voir attends-moi à la sortie.

Caroline obéit sagement à Kol. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur délicieuse du sang et des hurlements terribles provenant de la salle de spectacle. Une heure plus tard, elle vit Kol en sortir, recouvert de sang accompagné de Matt Donovan.

Il prit le visage de Caro et colla son front au sien.

« Tu vas me rendre un dernier service et ensuite tu seras libre d'allée rejoindre mon frère à la Nouvelle-Orléans si tu le souhaites. Tu seras libre de tout devoir envers moi. Mais je suis navré chérie, je ne peux te rendre ainsi ta mémoire, l'esprit est quelque chose de compliqué, effacé un souvenir est une chose mais effacé toute une vie est complexe, je risque de t'enfoncer plutôt qu'autre chose. Tu vas passé un coup de fil à Rebekah, il me semble que tu as son numéro »

Caroline hocha de la tête et sortit distraitement son portable pour composer le numéro de la dénommée Rebekah. Kol lui prit le portable et un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il entendit le son de la voie de sa sœur. Il tendit l'appareil vers Matt qui bredouillait de douleurs, les intonations de la voix de Rebekah semblait inquiète. Kol prit la parole.

« Ton charmant quaterback te disait Adieu. Sache que l'on ne m'oublie pas, jamais. Soit dit en passant Mikael vous envoie ses salutations »

Pour appuyer ses déclarations, Kol arracha le cœur de Matt qui poussa un hurlement et coupa la communication.

« Tu es libre Caroline, nous nous reverrons certainement un jour... »

Et c'est ainsi que Kol laissa Caroline en plan. Cette dernière sans savoir pourquoi fondit en larme. Elle pleura longtemps. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se souvenir de qui étaient tous ses gens, elle ne savait pas ce que Bonnie était devenu. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Elle ne savait définitivement plus qui elle était.

Quelques mois passèrent durant lesquels Caroline reconstruit sa vie à San Francisco en compagnie de sa mère qui avait retrouvé un job dans la police. Elle voulait toujours savoir ce qui était arrivé à Bonnie, mais Kol l'a terrifiait tellement que la jeune fille restait passive ne sachant s'il fallait qu'elle passe à l'action ou qu'elle reste en retrait. Elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa mémoire, mais elle se sentait horriblement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Bonnie.

Heureusement sa mère l'aidait à se réadapter et à comprendre certaines normes humaines. Caroline avait un esprit très curieux et lisait beaucoup de manuels de psychologie, afin de mieux comprendre les humains mais aussi pour mieux appréhender son amnésie. De ce qu'elle savait il n'y avait pas de miracles, la mémoire pouvait revenir d'un coup comme elle ne pouvait jamais revenir, ce qui frustrait considérablement Caroline.

En conséquence et ne sachant quoi faire, elle se lança dans des études scientifiques notamment dans le domaine de la neurologie, elle subirait des études très longue mais qu'importe, Caroline avait toute l'éternité devant elle et même si elle échouait, elle retenterait encore. Ces études étaient compliquées, elles alternaient connaissances psychologiques avec des connaissances anatomiques, physiologiques et pathologiques du cerveau. Cela surprit grandement Liz qui avait toujours pensé que Caroline s'orienterait vers le domaine de la mode.

La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs voulu en savoir plus sur elle et son entourage. Liz avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider. Caroline n'était pas sûre d'apprécier son « ancien elle » dont la priorité était d'organiser des fêtes, les mecs et la mode. Non pas qu'elle pensait que c'était superficiel, beaucoup de filles étaient ainsi sans pour autant être bête. Non ce qui n'allait pas avec ses passes-temps était son statut de vampire. Comment Caroline arrivait-elle à se satisfaire de cette vie avant ? Ses émotions exacerbées, son rapport avec la nature, la maîtrise de l'envie du sang. Tout paraissait inadaptée. Était-elle frustrée dans cette ancienne vie ?

Par ailleurs, elle avait découvert que toute son histoire et sa transformation en vampire était étroitement liée à Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert. A chaque fois qu'elle songeait à Damon, un vent de colère soufflait en elle. Elle comprenait moyennement l'intérêt d'avoir été amie avec Elena. La seule qu'elle regrettait vraiment était Bonnie.

Dans les mois qui suivirent à côté de ses études, Caroline fit des recherches sur son père Bill. La capacité qu'il avait à résister à l'hypnose des vampires était fascinante et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu passer à côté. Si elle avait eu cette capacité, elle aurait pu duper Kol en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait été hypnotisé et de ce fait sauver de nombreuses vies. Petit à petit elle apprenait de ses erreurs.

En dehors de sa mère Caroline n'avait que peu de contacts avec le monde extérieur, bien sûre elle nouait des amitiés avec quelques camarades de sa promo mais la jeune fille était toujours soumise à ses instincts vampiriques : tout humain était une proie. Et bien qu'elle tolérait sa mère, Caroline avait fait de nombreux dérapages dont un qui avait été mortel pour un homme. Par la suite et ayant une meilleure maîtrise, elle se contentait d'hypnotiser ses victimes pour leur prendre du sang et les relâcher par la suite.

Elle avait revu Kol, une seule fois à Chinatown, le quartier chinois de San Francisco. Elle avait eu le courage d'allée le voir. Ce dernier l'avait repéré depuis un moment et l'observait d'un air moqueur.

« Caroline, ton amnésie te réussit plutôt bien. Tu m'en dois une...

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, riposta calmement Caroline.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Tu étais si pathétique, enfermée dans ta petite ville à Mystic Fall. A croire que tout tourner autour de ce misérable trou perdu. Et tellement stupide, se moqua Kol.

- Je n'étais pas stupide, ce n'est pas parce que je menais une vie que tu trouvais stupide que je l'étais. J'aimais la mode, les fêtes et les garçons. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de bête ? Si c'est le cas beaucoup de femmes sont stupides, argumenta la jeune fille.

- Les femmes savaient tenir leurs rangs à mon époque, déclara le vieux vampire d'un air nostalgique

- On est au 21e siècle, mes condoléances », cracha Caroline en colère.

Kol explosa de rire aux dernières paroles de la jeune fille, il secoua la tête.

« Je vois que tu as la langue bien acérée, mais fait attention à ce que tu dis. Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour me vanter des bienfaits du féminisme, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kol d'une voie dégoulinante de sarcasme.

- Où est Bonnie ?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ?

- C'est mon amie ?

- Je doute qu'elle restera ton amie quand elle apprendra que tu es responsable de son état.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Bien sûre, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. Je lui apprends juste à être un vampire... »

Kol se tourna vers Caroline et l'observa d'un air songeur.

« La mort de cette garce de Petrova vous ait à toute les deux bénéfique.

- Où est..

- Je ne répondrais pas à des questions supplémentaires, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi. Tu ferais mieux de décamper d'ici, j'ai des affaires à mener, sache qu'il en va de la vie de ta mère. »

Le ton de la voix de Kol était glacial, son visage s'était durci et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. Il avait perdu toute jovialité. Caroline ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit à vitesse vampirique. Kol était instable, il était inutile de discuter avec lui dans cet état.

Ce fut la seule fois ou elle pu avoir des nouvelles de Bonnie. Elle ne revit jamais Kol. Et ne revit jamais d'autres vampires. Une année passa après cette rencontre. La vie de Caroline n'était pas palpitante mais celle de sa mère l'était beaucoup plus, cette dernière venait d'être nommée inspecteur à la criminelle ce qui avait gonflait de fierté la jeune fille. Les études de Caroline étaient très difficile mais elle pu passer en échange universitaire pendant six mois en Australie. Elle ne vit pas défilé les semaines tellement elle prenait plaisir dans ces études mais aussi bien à l'exploration de la nature Australienne que de la plongée. Elle fit la connaissance d'un vampire du nom de Nadia qui était à la recherche d'une certaine Katerina Petrova. Caroline qui grâce à sa mère savait qui était cette personne, indiqua à Nadia de vérifier à Mystic Fall, Boston ou encore la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle entendit brièvement parler d'une meute de loup garou local mais ne chercha pas à prendre contact et se cantonnant la plupart du temps à Sydney.

Finalement elle fut de retour à San Francisco en juillet, elle avait impeccablement validé son année et fêta sa réussite avec sa mère qui l'encouragea à se trouver un petit ami. D'abord réticente, il fallait bien l'avouer, Caroline était en manque de sexe et sa condition de vampire aggravait son état. Finalement, elle se décida à chercher quel humain pourrait lui convenir afin d'envisager une transformation.

Ce fut un soir pluvieux, Caroline se trouvait à nouveau à Chinatown au même endroit où elle avait revu Kol qu'elle fit une rencontre intéressante. La jeune fille n'avait jamais osé mettre à nouveau les pieds dans ce quartier, juste l'idée de croiser Kol l'a terrifié. Pourtant, elle y était retournée, elle avait besoin de vaincre cette peur. Elle restait attentive à son environnement, ses sens vampiriques aux aguets. C'est ainsi qu'elle repéra un homme, vers la trentaine environ, l'air angélique, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue et qui l'observait. D'abord méfiante, Caroline fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Mais elle pouvait sentir son regard bleu électrique dans son dos. Une aura attirante se dégageait de lui et sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme ne saurait dire si elle avait ou non utilisé sa vitesse vampirique, elle se trouvait en fasse de lui.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Tu m'as reconnu love...

- Non, mais de toute évidence tu me connais, constata Caroline.

- Je te connais même très bien, précisa l'homme d'une voie pleine de sous-entendu.

- Tu es Klaus, devina la jeune fille.

- En plein dans le mille, tu es perspicace. Me laisseras-tu t'inviter à prendre un verre ? »

Caroline accepta. Klaus était une partie de son passée qu'elle mourrait d'envie de connaître. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils avaient eu une liaison et qu'il était le frère de Kol. Elle n'avait pas osé en demandé plus à Kol concernant Klaus, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Ils ne paraissaient pas être en bon terme.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, pour la première fois Caroline lui déballa tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sa perte de mémoire, sa frustration de ne rien savoir, la mort de ses amis, la disparition de Bonnie. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître Klaus l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Klaus prenne la parole.

« Mon frère n'a pas fait les choses à moitié en te détruisant la mémoire. Il a atteint certains traits de ta personnalité au point que tu ais oublié certaines valeurs acquises au cour de l'enfance. Étant donné ta nature de vampire tu auras dû être réduit à l'état sauvage, juste guidée par tes besoins, c'est une chance que tu ais été retrouvé par tes amis.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi ? s'enquit Caroline.

- La mémoire est quelque chose de fragile et d'imprévisible, love. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'endommager plus que ne l'a déjà Kol. Expliqua Klaus

- Sais-tu ce que devient Kol ?

- Il est furieux, répondit gravement Klaus, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Nous avons dû une nouvelle fois fuir la Nouvelle-Orléans car Kol a débarqué avec Mikael. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nul part maintenant, les dagues ont disparu. Il a été plus sécuritaire que Rebekah, Elijah et moi continuons chacun de notre côté.

- Pourquoi Kol vous en veut autant ?

- Le fait qu'on ait pas vengé sa mort sans doute. Je suppose qu'il se sent exclu. Et vu la façon dont il a passé à tabac Rebekah cette rancœur a été nourrie au cour des siècles. »

Un flash de tristesse traversa les yeux de Klaus, d'un geste automatique Caroline posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

« Tout s'arrangera un jour.

- J'aimerais y croire love, mais je ne peux plus me permettre d'être optimiste.

- Vas-tu rester ?

- Je veux bien rester quelques semaines, mais Kol étant déjà passé par ici, tu peux être sûre qu'il a des informateurs.

- Comment peux-tu savoir si je suis son hypnose ou non ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien être sa marionnette encore.

- Je sais parfaitement reconnaître une personne sous hypnose », répondit Klaus d'un arrogant.

C'est ainsi que Caroline commença à fréquenter Klaus. Il n'était pas comme les autres hommes qu'elle avait croisé brièvement. Passionné par l'art, c'était quelqu'un de cultivé. Toutes les fins de semaines, il amenait Caroline visiter un musé. Par ailleurs Klaus lui en apprit plus sur le vampirisme. Ainsi, Caroline eut connaissance d'un réseau de vampire qui embauchait des humains comme donneur de sang. Elle et Klaus y avaient recourt très souvent et se nourrissaient souvent sur la même personne. Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant pour la jeune femme de croiser le regard ambré de Klaus lors d'un partage sanguin comme elle l'aimait le nommer. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas de relations intimes, Caroline ressentait une profonde connexion érotique avec Klaus. Par ailleurs la jeune femme avait accepté que sa mémoire ne lui reviendrait peut-être jamais et qu'il lui fallait vivre avec.

Elle avait brièvement mentionné Klaus au cour d'une conversation avec sa mère, cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils de désapprobation mais n'avait rien dit. Néanmoins Liz sentait que sa fille commençait réellement à prendre son envol et cela l'a terrifiait.

Klaus lui avait aussi apporté des nouvelles de Mystic Fall, Elijah avait dû faire le nettoyage après le massacre que Kol avait fait. Elle apprit ainsi que Damon et Stefan avaient survécu mais que Damon se trouvait dans un état catatonique. Elena avait été forcé de s'arracher elle-même sa peau tandis que l'hypnose avait fait ressortir les plus bas instinct vampirique de Stefan qui avait massacré tout les spectateurs. Caroline en avait frissonné, elle arrivait même à imaginé le regard dément de Kol se délectant de cette macabre mise en scène. Voyant son malaise Klaus avait posé sa main sur le creux des reins de Caroline, lui murmurant doucement qu'il ne laissera plus Kol l'a blessé.

Caroline avait découvert par ailleurs que Kol avait revendiqué Bonnie comme étant à lui. Elle demanda des explications supplémentaires à Klaus qui fut incapable d'en fournir. Bonnie était apparemment le double féminin de Stefan, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle-même, sa nature vampirique était en désaccord avec son ancienne nature de sorcière et elle en souffrait chaque jour.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait Klaus, ils devenaient de plus plus intime. Elle sentait souvent la main de Klaus caressait ses cuisses et remontée jusqu'à son intimité puis il traçait alors doucement des petits cercles qui excitait Caroline, cette dernière ne se contrôlait plus et bougeait ses hanches contre la main de Klaus, avide de caresse. Elle sentait des vagues de plaisir déferlaient dans ses veines tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Après tout ceci, Klaus retirait sa main et lui adressait un sourire sauvage.

Elle apprit beaucoup de choses de son passé avec Klaus, les dessins, le bracelet, la robe, tous ses cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert et qu'elle avait laissé à Mystic Fall dans sa précipitation à quitter au plus vite cette ville. Klaus évoquait de plus en plus son envie de partir de San Francisco pour voyager, quand il déclarait ce genre de propos, il semblait guetter la réaction de Caroline. Cette dernière était tentée, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule. Le sujet était au point mort.

Pourtant, un jour Caroline aborda un éventuel départ avec sa mère. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je savais que ce jour viendrait, j'espérais juste que ça serait le plus tard possible, lui confia Liz.

- Je dois te paraître bien ingrate..

- Non, bien sûre que non, ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Moi aussi à ton âge je rêvais d'indépendance, c'est tout à fait normal, s'emporta Liz

- Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

- C'est Klaus qui me pose problème. Tu devrais te montrer plus prudente avec lui.

- Maman, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais Klaus m'a beaucoup aidé et j'avoue que sa présence me rassure, chaque jour l'idée que Kol soit en ville me rend paranoïaque.

- Je sais, c'est un problème sans issu, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu ais conscience de quelque chose, sitôt tu partiras avec Klaus, tu deviendras une cible privilégiée pour Kol mais aussi pour tous les ennemis de Klaus.

- Je ne peux pas vivre mon éternité dans la peur, je ne sais pas si Klaus et moi ça durera longtemps mais je ne veux pas passer à côté de ce que je pourrais vivre avec lui, débita Caroline.

- Si c'est ton choix alors je le respecte. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Liz avait embrassé sa fille sur le front avant de partir travaillé. Quant à Caroline, elle avait retrouvé Klaus quelques heures plus tard.

« Pour l'instant, je ne compte pas m'en aller, je veux savoir ce que Kol trafiquait à Chinatown, lui confia Klaus.

- Tu as eu des informations ?

- Pas tellement, je sais juste qu'une sorcière a été assassiné, répondit Klaus d'un air ennuyé.

- Pourquoi Kol assassinerait-il une sorcière ?

- C'était une sorcière Bennett, le purgatoire a été détruit Caroline. Il avait été crée par une ancêtre de Bonnie. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui étaient mortes sont revenues à la vie. En détruisant la lignée des Bennett, Kol veut s'assurer que le purgatoire ne sera jamais recrée à nouveau, répondit Klaus d'un ton détaché.

- Tu ne voudrais pas renvoyer Kol dans le purgatoire?

- Je ne sais pas love, d'une certaine façon, je comprends sa colère, mais ce qu'il a fait subir à Rebekah c'était... »

La mâchoire de Klaus se crispa de colère tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ils discutaient tous les deux dans la chambre d'hôtel de Klaus qui à présent ne se montrait plus trop en public. Assis sur le divan, Caroline évalua les changements que Klaus apporterait dans sa vie. Kol était un danger mais il semblait en avoir après Rebekah dont apparemment il avait brisé la vie en tuant la moindre de ses connaissances et en ne perdant pas une occasion de l'a blesser physiquement selon Klaus. Mais il y avait Mikael, et rien que de penser à lui Caroline en avait la nausée. Il était revenu à l'instar de Kol et était de nouveau obsédé par Klaus. Ce dernier l'avait piégé dans la crypte de Mystic Fall avec l'aide d'une sorcière, l'endroit où il y a longtemps Katherine avait été enfermé mais ce n'était que partie remise car Mikael pouvait compté sur Kol. Et Klaus ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Finn. Mais il était certain que ce dernier devait aussi avoir de la rancœur contre lui.

« C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais songé à quel point Kol et Finn pouvaient me haïr, surtout Kol. On a été complice. Je l'ai dagué, comme le reste de ma famille, mais il ne m'en avait lui aussi que peu tenu rigueur. Je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire, je n'acceptait pas qu'ils puissent tous vivre leur vie sans moi. Je voulais qu'on reste une famille. Mais la triste vérité c'est qu'en agissant ainsi, j'ai terminé le travail de Mikael et j'ai détruis notre famille en l'a nourrissant de haine et de rancœur. », déclara Klaus.

Il observait Caroline qui devina que Klaus était habituellement trop fier pour admettre ses erreurs, cette confidence lui était destinée à elle seule.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Caroline.

- Ne dis rien, j'avais besoin de le dire. Maintenant dès que Kol me croise, il m'insulte de bâtard et crache son venin sur moi.. »

Caroline se rapprocha doucement de Klaus, levant le visage vers ce dernier, elle caressa tendrement son entre-jambe. Elle vit Klaus se figer et son visage se transformer. Il semblait perdre le contrôle ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme. Cette dernière, sûre d'elle, fit basculer Klaus le long du divan et se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui. Lentement, elle lui enleva sa chemise et couvrit son torse de baiser. Elle entendait les grognements de Klaus. Elle fit de même avec son pantalon. Le membre de Klaus était déjà dressé en attente de toute autre attention. Sans hésiter, Caroline le prit en bouche et commença de long va-et-vient. Quand enfin l'orgasme atteignit Klaus et qu'elle sentit sa semence se répandre dans sa bouche, Caroline releva le visage et examina celui de son amant qui semblait au septième ciel, la tête penchait en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte d'où sortait des halètements de plaisir.

Cette scène érotique fit grimper la fierté de Caroline, elle le possédait, cette créature hybride de mille ans se tenait en-dessous d'elle et se trouvait complètement à sa merci. C'était une sensation grisante et incroyables. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, Caroline se sentit soulevé dans les airs et avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, elle se trouvait sur un matelas mou, Klaus au-dessus d'elle qui l'a déshabillait. Elle pouvait à nouveau apercevoir sa virilité dressée. La jeune femme passa ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et colla son intimité à la sienne. Elle entendit un grognement de Klaus et sentit ses lèvres l'a picorait de la gorge jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il prit en bouche à tour de rôle les mamelons de sa maîtresse l'a faisant se tortiller de plaisir. Par la suite, il mit ses lèvre sur l'intimité de la jeune fille et fit courir sa langue dessus. Il s'arrêta juste avant que l'orgasme l'envahisse ce qui arracha à Caroline un cri de frustration. Leur étreinte ressemblait à une danse, ils se touchaient se découvraient, changeaient de position, jusqu'à ce que finalement Klaus entra en Caroline et commença très lentement des va-et-vient en accélérant au fur et à mesure. Ils gémissaient en cœur et finalement alors que la jeune femme atteignit enfin l'orgasme, le visage de Klaus changea, ses dents s'allongèrent et il mordit tendrement la peau de Caroline, buvant son sang goulûment tout en continuant à donner des coups de reins. Ils procédèrent ensuite à de nombreux échanges de sang au point que les draps blancs du matelas se teintèrent de rouge.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, complètement exténués. Empêtrés dans des draps ensanglantés, ils demeuraient calme et silencieux réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Caroline serra la main de Klaus.

« Je ne sais pas si toi et moi ça va durer, mais je veux essayer. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets Nicklaus. »

Klaus écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque Caroline l'interpella par son prénom en entier. Il se jeta à nouveau sur elle et l'a couvrit de baisers. Qu'importe l'avenir, Kol, Mikael. Ils s'en soucieraient plus tard et c'est ainsi que les deux amants reprirent leur danse érotique.


End file.
